


Secret Santa

by Samxslaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, F/M, Gen, Gift Exchange, Happy, Happy Derek, Happy Pack, M/M, Pack, Pack Bonding, Secret Santa, baking cookies, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxslaughter/pseuds/Samxslaughter
Summary: While Derek originally fights it, once its Christmas Eve, he realizes how lucky he is to have this crazy misfit pack of his.orThat time the pack did Secret Santa and Derek loved it.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 31





	Secret Santa

**  
_Thanksgiving Dinner-_  
**

_ “Oh dear lord, Scott. Secret Santa is a terrible idea!” Derek scoffed lightly, looking to his pack for back up and watching them all shrug slightly. “Oh come on, are you guys really not going to back me on this?” He threw his arms in the air looking at them one by one. _

_ “I think it sounds like a great idea, Der, It'll be super fun!” Liam exclaimed from the end of the table. “We have a whole month to shop for something great!” he clapped happily, looking to Theo, who rolled his eyes. _

_ “I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea, but you have got to take it down a notch, Li,” Theo chuckled, pushing the boy lightly. “You should have seen this maniac yesterday decorating the house.” He waved his hand, “It looks like the north pole threw up everywhere.” _

_ “At least Liam waited until Thanksgiving to decorate.” Erica pointed a look at Boyd who smiled brightly at them all. “Our apartment has been decorated since Halloween.”  _

_ “Okay, back on track guys. Secret Santa. Yes or No?” Scott raised his voice over the chatter. “Raise your hand if you want to do it.” He raised his own hand and watched everyone  _ except _ Derek raise their hands. Derek threw his hands up in defeat and dropped on hand, leaving one in the air for a vote. _

_ “Secret Santa it is!” Allison and Lydia clapped together, Lydia breaking out a notebook to start making the lists. She knew it was going to happen anyways, might as well be prepared. “Okay rules are as follows.” Ally looked to Lydia who nodded her head, pen poised over the paper. “No more than $50. No cheating and asking for ideas. No telling anyone who you got even if you need help, work it out yourself. Last but not least, No gift cards!” _

_ - _

**_Christmas Eve_ **

It was 10 am on Christmas Eve and Derek was being shaken awake by Erica. “Whasamatter” Derek grunted out, sitting up quickly in bed looking at the blonde who was smiling at him brightly, holding out a steaming cup of coffee.

“Happy Merry Christmas Eve, Derek!” She set the cup down on the end table and she hopped onto the bed, jostling Derek even more. “Time to get up and start the festivities!” 

Derek nodded his head, hoping that if he agreed, she would leave him be.  _ No such luck. _ Erica grabbed the blanket from his chest and ripped it off the bed, Derek growled weakly, almost whining in response. “Come on, Der. You won with me coming up to get you. Liam is next if you don't wake up now.” She tapped his nose as she stood and walked to the doorway. “Last chance!” Erica spoke, smile evident in her voice.

Grunting and mumbling lowly, Derek sat straight up in his bed, flipping off his beta and she winked at him in return. Blindly reaching for the coffee on the side table, he caught a whiff of the steam flowing out of the mug. Cocoa and cinnamon.  _ Derek’s favorite. _ He smiled softly and took a large sip, smacking his lips together and getting up and ready.

Dressed in soft red plaid pajama pants and and a thermal shirt that was only slightly too large, seeing half of his pack standing around the island in the kitchen, laughing and smiling. It had taken a long time for Derek to enjoy Christmas after the fire, it wasn't until he came back to Beacon Hills that he finally started to remember the old feeling of  _ pack, family, love _ but it was hitting him full force today. A chorus of “Merry Christmas Eve!” erupted once he was noticed, Allison and Lydia giving him small hugs and a peck on the cheek. Derek smiled back and gave hugs and back pats until he got to Erica and gave her a kiss to the top of her head, “Thank you.” She smiled back at him.

“What do we have planned for today guys?” Derek clapped his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and shook him with a smile.

“Breakfast,  _ A Christmas Story _ , cookie decorating and Secret Santa!” Lydia listed off proudly, earning a round of applause and she gave a curtsy and a laugh. Derek nodded his head and pulled Jackson and Isaac over to the stove and began giving them orders on breakfast.

Once the house smelled amazing and piles of pancakes and pounds of bacon were rushed through to the table, hands smacked along the way, the table was filled with steaming foods and enticing smells. Derek sat at one head of the table with Erica and Isaac on either side of him and Scott on the other end with Stiles and Allison at his sides. Scott and Derek nodded at each other quickly and then all hell broke loose. Hands were flying across the table, voices yelling over one another as they fought to fill their plates. Derek sat back and put his hands behind his head with a smile so big, his bunny teeth poked out.

Breakfast cleaned up and everyone is full of energy and food, retired to the living room to relax with coffee and watch  _ A Christmas Story.  _ Derek was glad that he had let Stiles and Lydia decorate, there was room for everyone to have a spot on a comfy seat. Derek stayed in the kitchen to clean breakfast and the girls quickly filed in. 

“Don't worry about the dishes, Der, we are going to be in here baking so we are just going to clean as we go along.” Lydia smiled up at him, tapping his arm as she passed, tying a white apron around her Christmas colored outfit. 

“Let me help, You guys will be able to get more done if I do dishes as you go.” Derek smiled, throwing the hand towel onto his shoulder and rolled up his sleeves.

Once the movie was over, the rest of the pack shuffled in, stretching and yawning. Derek and the girls had managed to make two dozen each of three kinds of cookies, all spread out on racks around the kitchen that Derek had background cleaned as they worked. Icing was mixed, a little powdered sugar was thrown, and cookies were decorated in all manners. Lydia using bright reds and greens to color her cookies carefully and artfully, while Theo dunked the whole cookie into a bowl of icing and slapped it back onto the rack, clearly proud of himself, while Liam shook his head at the chimera tossed some sprinkles on top. Stiles on the other hand, was being his usual self, tongue between his teeth and his face close to the cookie in deep concentration. Squeezing the back of icing just a little too hard, gold icing squeezed out the top of the bag in a glob and landed right onto Jackson’s lap. Everyone laughed, except Jackson who was staring murder at Stiles, and Stiles who was frantically trying to wipe it off.

Once the sun was beginning to set, and orange light flowed through the windows, everyone gathered in the living room excitedly. “Secret Santa tonight only, normal gifts tomorrow morning bright and early!” Lydia squeaked from her position beside the huge 9-foot tree that she  _ insisted _ that they needed. She passed out all of the gifts, wrapped in identical wrapping paper, no doubt supplied by Lydia, with one name written on the tags. Once everyone had a gift in hand, everyone began inspecting the tag and the wrapping, shouting out names of who they thought the gift was from. Lydia clapped her hands, gathering all of the eyes in the room. “It’s time!” She tore into her paper with a squeal, every following suit.

Allison held up a new soft brown leather archery glove and laughed loudly, sliding it on. “I love this, it's exactly what I needed, therefore, I think it came from..” She trailed off, smiling wide and looking around at all of the smiling faces. “Boyd!?” She exclaimed, pointing at him and he nodded quickly and reached a high five over the gap, everyone clapping loudly.

Erica proudly showed off her brand new nail kit, showing it off like Vanna White. “I'm gonna go with Theo, because it is both basic and a perfect gift for me!” Theo clapped his hands slowly and everyone whooped and hollered.

One by one everyone laughed at or loved their gift of either a ‘from the heart gift’ or an inside joke, and guessed, most answers being right. Derek opened a stuffed wolf in a leather jacket and he knew instantly that it was from Stiles, and he laughed deeply, Stiles pumping his fists in the air. All of the gifts handed out, opened and tried on, Lydia stood in front of the tree and cleared her voice, Erica and Allison hopped over boxes and wrapping paper on the floor and pulled two small gifts from behind the tree. “For our two amazing Alphas, we put these together for you both.” Lydia smiled and blew kisses at Derek and Scott, Ally and Erica handing over the gifts to their alphas and gave them a peck on the cheek.

Derek tore into his gift and his face broke out into a smile. It was a picture collage of the pack, some candids, some selfies and it was all wonderful, Derek and Scott laughed at each other and then started to give out hugs and high fives. Everyone content and smiling from ear to ear, they all shuffled out of the house and back to their own homes for the night with promises of ‘bright and early’ and making Derek groan dramatically. 


End file.
